<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yoko the intro by purplefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086836">Yoko the intro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox'>purplefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, camboy au, camboy naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being alone all the times means you'll get up to no good. Naruto doesn't have anyone to keep him from going off the walls. So he gets hooked on naughty things</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yoko the intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being alone meant that it was so easy to get into trouble. Not that Naruto was unbothered by the fact that he was alone. He had simply gotten used to it. Why was he alone and the others had parents? He had gotten tired of asking about that. He had grown tired to questioning it.</p><p>With school and exams down his throat he had other things to worry about. He was partially glad for his little apartment and his allowance. Did he crave more than that? He always had so many that might be how he had fallen into this whole thing. It was not as if Naruto had any goddamn supervision in the first place.</p><p>What was a kid going to do with no supervision at all? A lot of wild shit that was what. yeah Iruka-sensei had managed to get his head on straight. School was hard and all but Naruto wasn’t flipping the teachers off on purpose anymore. He was finding his own way but he still came home to an empty place. It was just him and no matter how much Iruka-sensei tried… Naruto came home alone.</p><p>Which wasn’t bad the older that he got. He didn’t have to worry about the things the others did. He had a card he had money he paid things on time and tried his best for food with the money that he had.</p><p>And he got older and curious boys find lots of trouble. For Naruto it had been the porn. One thing led to another because he wasn’t going to do anything with people around him. Trusting them like that? Hell no.</p><p>Which led to online purchases and curious reading and trial and error and his first time watching someone jerk off online. A few weeks later a younger Naruto had jerked off himself for others while being cautious as hell.</p><p>Hearing the praise and reading the praise had been rather… enticing. It had been fun and it had made things easier for him. Then came the tipping and the money and Naruto wound up having his hobby and his extra income come from jerking off.</p><p>He had been careful. Extremely careful. He had set up a box. He kept his face hidden and his room that he used looked extravagant but Naruto didn’t keep anything personal in the closet room. He brushed back the wig that he used for his shows before he tugged on the sailor uniform. Crossdressing was a kink he wouldn’t have thought that he had. Next was the mask because better safe than sorry.</p><p>He pulled out the drawer of sex toys he had gathered to pick the one that was going to be the star of his next show. That block of time that he used before he went to bed was perfect for his viewers. The number was always decent and so were the tips. Some even sent him gifts and treats.</p><p>All big perverts. They wanted to see Yoko fuck cum for them but that was fine. Naruto was a perv too. he was just being smart about it and earning something out of it. That he got off on it too was no one’s problem but his own.</p><p>X</p><p>Long days dealing with classes and then long hours dealing with his tutoring classes. Kakashi was entitled to a few indulgences here and there. The biggest one would have to be his guilty secret and main expense.</p><p>He had stumbled across it and he had never thought that this would be something he would be into. However it most certain was now. Kakashi was hooked on the blonde pintails and the cute cock that he was treated to on his screen.</p><p>Tanned skin and a gorgeous body in sexy clothes. Yoko was the perfect end to the day or if Kakashi was lucky. They were the perfect start to it. That was if Yoko was up early. Then Kakashi was treated to sleepy gasps and slow moans that stirred his blood as he finished himself off.</p><p>The soft giggle as the stream begun made Kakashi adjust his screen so he could sit back and get himself comfortable. His cock was in his hand as the screen slowly let Yoko into view. Seemed that this time there was no playing around. Yoko already had a pretty thick dildo buried to the base inside.</p><p>Yoko used cute ways to refer to herself but not always. The first time that Yoko had used a masculine term to refer to themselves Kakashi had spilt into his hand rather prematurely. It had been a thing of beauty the way Yoko had worked themselves onto the machine that someone had bought for them.</p><p>Kakashi had almost cum just watching Yoko twitch, tremble and sink down. Now Kakashi was treated to Yoko leaned so the dildo was in view as they lay on the sheets and cushions. Still they could see Yoko’s eyes and that was the best part.</p><p>As much as Kakashi liked to jerk it to Yoko the eyes caught him the most. More than the pretty panties and the sailor uniforms. Kakashi had even bought toys for Yoko to use. He had gotten to see Yoko use the toys. Watch Yoko parade the clothes he had bought and cum all over them.</p><p>Still the biggest appeal for him would have to be Yoko’s eyes. That piercing bluebell blue. Try as he might when Kakashi got lost in those eyes it was hard to sink into the fantasy of Yoko. Mostly because he knew someone who had eyes just as striking.</p><p>A guilty secret but Kakashi had no plans of letting the world know his depravity. He grunted as he watched Yoko’s hands thrust the dildo on. Right before hands fumbled for the base to switch the flip. Kakashi was unable to stop the wrong name from falling from his lips when he came. On his screen he watched Yoko writhe fluidly with pants and gasps that he wished could be his name.</p><p>This was relaxation but some things from work just seemed in without his permission. As beautiful as Yoko was. As horny as they got Kakashi they were unattainable. They were the fantasy. But the aloof student that attended his cram school. That was different. The eyes were the same shade of blue and Kakashi didn’t want to linger on what he would do to that pretty face or those lips. That was why he indulged in Yoko.</p><p>X</p><p>“Bad student Yoko-chan out!” Naruto murmured as he signed off. He could tell that he had made a good amount today but he was tired. The fantasy had been way too much. Cram school had been fine except for that moment Kakashi-sensei had assisted him and placed his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Most of this day’s fantasy had been about Naruto thinking about the cram teacher having Naruto bend over for him. What a hot thought. Even though it would never happen. He needed to focus on attainable things. Like his viewers and the fun he had right here.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A oneshot for something that i enjoy that has been talked about in the server. I like playing with the idea mostly for horny times</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>